Les larmes de Shania
by Mistycal
Summary: Sirius est à cran. Les Serpentards le harcèlent, il a coupé les ponts avec sa famille, il ne comprend plus rien à rien. Mais tout semble tourner autour d'une seule question. Qui est cette fille, Shania, qui revient dans tous ses rêves et ses cauchemars ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Je reprends depuis le début cette fiction laissée en attente depuis deux ans, et je recréé une nouvelle fic vu les modifications qu'a subi le prologue... Re-présentation de la fic :

**Auteur :** Moi ! :D Mistycal, auteur (entre autres) de "Quand personne n'entend tes cris", "Une vie avec mon parrain", "Rêve que tu as des ailes" pour les principales...

**Titre :** Les larmes de Shania

**Résumé complet :** Sirius découvre une pièce dans sa maison, une chambre qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Rien d'étonnant... Alors pourquoi, depuis ce jour là, déteste-t-il autant les moldus ? Pourquoi a-t-il une peur monstre des 1e années qui lui demandent son chemin dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? Pourquoi haït-il les personnes qui regardent par les fenêtres ? Et qui est cette fille, Shania, cette fille qui revient toujours, toutes les nuits, dans tous ses rêves et ses cauchemars ?

**Rating :** T, en prévision du langage qu'il risque d'y avoir. Aucun slash.

**Couples :** Aucun couple principal, un JP/LE en arrière-plan

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à notre grande prêtresse de l'écriture, JK. Rowling, qui ferait une crise cardiaque en voyant ce que j'ose faire de ses magnifiques personnages...

Un grand merci à Delrya, qui a accepté de signaler les trop nombreuses incohérences dans mes chapitres !

Sur ce... Enjoy !

* * *

><p>-Sirius... Déjà que Père et Mère nous ont toujours interdit d'aller dans cette chambre... Si en plus ils te trouvent ici !<p>

-Ferme là, Regulus.

C'est vrai, depuis que je me suis enfuit de la maison l'été dernier, je n'ai plus revu ceux qui prétendent être mes parents. Je n'avais même pas revu Regulus avant que celui-ci ne m'écrive, il y a quelques jours. Il avait fini par oser entrer dans cette pièce dont nos parents nous ont toujours interdit l'accès, et il voulait me demander mon avis. _Très étrange et intriguant_, qu'il avait dit. J'ai fini par attendre que mes parents sortent pour le rejoindre dans la maison, et explorer cette pièce avec lui. Mais il a raison. Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau si Père et Mère me surprennent ici. C'est pas pour autant que je vais me dégonfler. C'est bien trop tentant...

-Allez, viens Regulus !

D'un coup de baguette, j'ouvre la porte. Il fait sombre. Trop noir pour qu'on puisse y voir quoi que ce soit.

_-Lumos !_

Regulus et moi avançons dans la pièce. Poussiéreuse, noire, humide, presque moisie. Mais à part ça, c'est une chambre comme une autre… Un grand lit deux-places aux couvertures vertes et argentées, comme celles de Regulus, et les miennes avant que je ne les fasse "malencontreusement" brûler… Une étagère, avec quelques livres de magie, mais pas des bouquins d'école. Plutôt des livres avec des sorts de ménage, de cuisine, de lessive… Il n'y a pratiquement rien sur le bureau en bois. Encore quelques livres ménagers entassés dessus en vrac, beaucoup de brosses à cheveux, de pinces, de barrettes, de rubans… Aussi quelques parfums…

Regulus ouvre l'armoire. Comme je m'y attendais, un certain nombre de robes de fille, taille 12-13 ans, mais toutes doublées, comme si la personne destinée à les porter ne devait les mettre que la nuit, lorsqu'il fait froid… Ah si, tiens… Deux ou trois robes noires, toutes simples… Beaucoup trop simple pour que nos parents autorisent quiconque à les porter à l'extérieur, ou quand il y a du monde à la maison. Je finis par conclure :

-Ouais, bon... C'est une chambre de fille, quoi !

Au moins un fait indéniable. Aucun livre d'école, alors que les robes sont à la taille d'une personne en âge d'aller à Poudlard. Aucune fenêtre, aucune lucarne, juste des bougies en lévitation à quelques centimètres du plafond. Aucune photo d'amies, de choses qui la passioneraient, de Quidditch, juste quelques photos de Regulus, de mes parents, et de moi.

Une chambre de fille…

Mes tarés de parents ! Ils sont réputés pour être très à cheval sur les traditions… Et notamment celle selon laquelle les filles de sang-pur ne doivent pas voir la lumière du jour avant leur mariage. Tout correspond : les robes de soirées chaudes destinées à n'être portées que la nuit, aucune trace d'un passage à Poudlard, aucune fenêtre…

Mais il y a un truc qui cloche : mes parents n'ont jamais eu de fille… Regulus semble avoir pensé la même chose que moi :

-Peut-être que, quand elles étaient plus jeunes, Oncle Cygnus et Tante Druella sont partis en voyage, et que Bellatrix et Narcissa sont restées chez nous plusieurs mois…

-Non. Elles ont presque le même âge que moi, je m'en souviendrais… Et leurs parents sont comme le reste de la population sorcière : ils n'ont plus rien à foutre de cette tradition.

-Ben alors, peut-être que Mère était enceinte d'une fille… Et qu'elle a fait une fausse couche…

-Il n'y aurait pas eu des robes taille 12-13 ans, Regulus…

En effet, il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas du tout.

-Mais quand même, on s'en souviendrait, si on avait eu une sœur ! proteste mon frère.

-Oui… On s'en souviendrait… On n'a pas eu de sœur, Regulus… C'est pas possible…

-Mais alors c'est quoi, cette chambre ? Et pourquoi Père et Mère nous ont interdit d'y entrer ?

Une porte claque en bas. Les parents reviennent. Regulus pâlit violemment.

-Sirius... On aurait pas dû venir... Tu aurais pas dû venir !

-Viens !

Je l'attrape par le poignet, et sors en refermant à clé la porte de la chambre. Sans le lâcher, je jette un sort de silence sous nos pieds, et l'entraîne en courant au dernier étage, dans sa chambre. Je le jette sur son lit, et lance un _accio _sur le premier livre que je vois, avant de me jeter sous son lit, ma cachette préférée quand on était gosses. Lorsque Père entre, il voit Regulus, sur son lit, lire sagement un livre sur la vie de Salazar Serpentard. Il le regarde suspicieusement avant de ressortir.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Le premier chapitre ne saurait tarder... Aurais-je le droit à une petite reviews en attendant ?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 1 de cette fic, un grand merci à Delrya pour toutes ces remarques, et à tous ceux qui m'ont mis des gentilles reviews !

ENJOY !

* * *

><p>James se tira de son lit, encouragé par son réveil qui affichait 12h30. Il descendit dans la cuisine, et mangea rapidement avant de faire la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette. 12h45. Il lui restait encore une demie-journée à faire passer. Depuis que ses parents étaient morts de vieillesse, peu avant les vacances, il avait l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Les jours succédaient aux jours, toujours aussi monotones, toujours aussi ennuyants. Le silence total qui régnait en permanence dans la maison le dévorait lentement. Il n'avait absolument rien à faire : ses affaires pour la rentrée étaient déjà achetées. Et personne à qui parler. Peter était parti en vacances avec ses parents, et Remus avait suffisamment de problèmes comme ça avec la pleine lune qui brillerait dans une semaine. Sirius avait bien un appartement dans Londres, mais il l'avait prévenu que son frère l'avait appelé, suite à quelque chose qu'il aurait trouvé dans la maison de ses parents. Il n'en savait pas plus, et ne voulait pas s'essayer à lui envoyer un hibou. Il n'aurait pas supporté de ne pas avoir de réponse de son frère pendant plusieurs jours.<p>

12h46. Excédé par la lenteur avec laquelle le temps passait, James décida de sortir. Même s'il n'avait rien à faire, au moins il y aurait un minimum de bruit, d'agitation, n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de penser à autre chose. Il sortit de chez lui, et marcha un moment. En plein mois de juillet, les rues piétonnes étaient bondées, parcourues par des parents avec leurs enfants qui achetaient des fournitures scolaires moldues. Très vite, James ferma les yeux, essayant vainement d'ignorer les "papa ! maman ! " criés dans tous les sens par des gamins en admiration devant des vitrines. Il ne supportait plus de les entendre crier de joie, d'entendre leurs parents répéter les "mon amour", les "mon chéri". De les entendre remuer le couteau dans la plaie, d'entendre tous ses cris qui lui rappelaient que ses parents étaient morts. Excédé, il trouva rapidement une ruelle déserte et transplana chez lui, retrouvant avec soulagement le silence parfait qui y régnait. Une minute plus tard, le silence était redevenu aussi obsédant qu'avant, aussi angoissant... Aussi déprimant.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-JE TE HAIS ! TU AS VU CE QUE T'AS FAIT ? TOUT CA C'EST UNIQUEMENT TA FAUTE !

Lily ouvrit enfin la bouche pour la première fois depuis une semaine.

-Je sais que c'est de ma faute, Pétunia. J'ai jamais dit le contraire.

-TU DIS CA COMME SI T'EN AVAIS RIEN A FOUTRE ! T'ES LA PERSONNE LA PLUS INSENSIBLE QUE JE CONNAISSE ! COMMENT TU PEUX ENCORE PARLER COMME CA ? T'AS INTERET A FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE !

-Je lui ai écrit. En lui disant que peu importe les conditions qu'il posait, je les accepterais.

-PARCE QUE CÉDER A UN CHANTAGE T'APPELLES ÇA UNE SOLUTION ? TON TARE DE DIRECTEUR NE PEUT RIEN FAIRE ?

-Des milliers de personnes disparaissent chaque jour, Pétunia, Dumbledore a d'autres chats à fouetter. C'est déjà un miracle que Tu-Sais-Qui n'ait pas tué papa et maman. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour lui en échange de leur libération je te jure que je le ferais. Peu importe ce qu'il me demandera. Je le ferais.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-_Sirius ! SIRIUS __!_

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant légèrement, trempé de sueur. _La voix_ résonnait encore dans sa tête. Toujours la même voix. Toutes les nuits, dans tous ses rêves, même celui où il mangeait une tarte à la mélasse, cette voix revenait, invariablement. Toujours la même. Et si, au début, il était persuadé de ne pas connaître cette voix, plus elle revenait, plus elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver qui. Il avait passé en revue toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, aucune d'entre elles n'avait cette voix. Et pourtant... Pourtant il était persuadé de la connaître. Cette voix de fille, douce, mélodieuse, rieuse, lui inspirait des bons moments, des rigolades, sans qu'il parvienne à se souvenir exactement d'instants précis. Cette voix qu'il connaissait, qui lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il appréciait énormément, quelqu'un dont il ne se souvenait plus...

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Voldemort déroula le parchemin, et lut lentement la lettre. Puis il sourit :

-Elle fera tout ce que je voudrais... Comme si une sang-de-bourbe pouvait m'être utile...

Severus, agenouillé devant lui, murmura :

-On ne sait jamais, Maître... Elle est appréciée de tout le monde à Poudlard, elle peut vous être utile pour récolter des informations...

-J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut à ce niveau-là. Pourquoi, tiens-tu absolument à la protéger ? Ou à protéger ses parents ?

-Bien sûr que non, Maître, mentit Severus, déployant d'énormes efforts en occlumancie pour empêcher Voldemort d'infiltrer son esprit.

-Je préfère. Mais au cas où, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur elle ?

-Sang-de-bourbe, Gryffondor, elle rentre en 7e année. Une seule véritable amie, mais sinon elle s'entend bien avec tout le monde.

-Un petit ami ? Ou des prétendants ?

-Pas de petit ami, à ma connaissance, du moins. James Potter lui tourne autour depuis plus de 3 ans, mais si vous voulez mon avis ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elle va lui céder. Je crois que c'est la seule personne de Poudlard qu'elle ne peut pas supporter.

-James Potter en pince pour elle, tu dis ? demanda Voldemort, l'air subitement intéressé.

-Oui, Maître. Mais c'est loin d'être réciproque.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris un air songeur.

-Finalement... Elle va peut-être m'être plus utile que je ne le pensais... Depuis le temps que j'essaye d'avoir Potter dans les rangs de mes mangemorts... Elle va pouvoir m'y aider...

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James leva les yeux, et vit le salon de sa maison faire un double-salto arrière. S'accrochant au canapé pour ne pas s'écrouler, il reposa la bouteille de whisky à moitié vide sur la table basse. Puis, les yeux fermés, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, essayant d'ignorer le mal de tête qui commençait à le marteler. Il savait qu'il buvait beaucoup trop. Mais il ne voulait pas arrêter. L'alcool était devenu la seule chose qui parvenait à lui faire oublier la solitude qui le dévorait lentement, jour après jour. La seule chose qui le plongeait dans une somnolence telle qu'il ne pensait plus à rien. Tout en gardant les yeux fermés, il sentit la sensation de tournis s'atténuer légèrement. Le silence revint, omniprésent, angoissant. S'accrochant au canapé, il saisit la bouteille posée sur la table basse, et se servit un autre verre.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius scruta le silence. Aucun bruit, aucune lumière. Même Kreattur devait dormir. S'avançant sur la pointe des pieds, il atteignit rapidement la porte de la chambre que Regulus avait découverte une semaine auparavant. Il n'avait pas le choix. Tous ces rêves, cette voix de fille qui revenait toutes les nuits... Tout avait été déclenché le jour où il était entré dans cette pièce, après que Regulus l'ait appelé pour lui parler de cette chambre intrigante. S'il pouvait trouver une réponse à toutes ses questions quelque part, c'était ici. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette, et entra sans bruit. Refermant silencieusement la porte, il alluma les bougies en lévitation près du plafond. La chambre était telle qu'il s'en souvenait, au détail près. Les mêmes photos au même endroit, les mêmes robes dans les mêmes tiroirs. Il commença à inspecter chaque photo : peut-être y en aurait-il une où l'habitante de cette chambre figurait dessus ? Après avoir vidé tous les tiroirs sans résultat, il se dirigea vers la penderie pour jeter un œil aux vêtements. Mais, avant d'avoir pu y accéder, la porte s'ouvrit et une voix murmura :

-Le jeune Maître n'a pas à être ici. Le jeune Maître empêche Kreattur de faire le ménage.

Faisant volte-face, Sirius se précipita sur l'elfe de maison :

-Et depuis quand tu fais le ménage à trois heures du matin ?

-Faire le ménage est le rôle de Kreattur. Mais Kreattur doit obéir à son Maître. Et le Maître a demandé à Kreattur de le prévenir s'il voyait le jeune Maître Sirius entrer dans la chambre de mademoiselle Sh...

-ON VA METTRE LES CHOSES AU CLAIR ! coupa Sirius, à voix basse, mais ferme. A la mort de mes parents, tu m'appartiendras ! Si tu le préviens que je suis entré ici, je te jure que la première chose que je ferais quand tu seras à moi sera de te donner un vêtement !

Se taisant, Sirius fronça les sourcils :

-Attends une minute... Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire, avant que je te coupe ? La chambre de mademoiselle Qui ?

-Kreattur n'a pas le droit de le dire. Kreattur est très heureux que le jeune Maître l'ai coupé avant qu'il n'ait le temps de désobéir par inadvertance.

Luttant contre une furieuse envie de jeter Kreattur par-dessus l'escalier du troisième étage, Sirius ordonna :

-Tu vas la fermer, OK ? Tu retournes dans ton placard sans dire _un mot. _

-Bien, monsieur.

Kreattur fit volte-face, et, avant de descendre l'escalier, donna un grand coup de pied dans l'armure postée contre le mur, la faisant s'écrouler dans un vacarme d'enfer. La voix du père de Sirius résonna un étage au-dessus :

-C'EST QUOI CE VACARME, ENCORE ?

Pâlissant, Sirius se retourna vers Kreattur qui, esquissant un sourire mauvais, haussa les épaules en lançant :

-Kreattur n'a pas dit un mot, comme le lui a ordonné le jeune Maître.

Puis il transplana.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul mouvement. Son père était déjà en face de lui, les poings serrés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ? Tu nous déshonores, tu te montres indigne du nom des Black, et maintenant tu reviens ici en cachette la nuit ?

-Je suis somnambule ! Je me suis retrouvé ici par hasard… répondit Sirius, décidant de jouer la carte de la provocation, puisqu'il n'arriverait de toute façon pas à justifier sa présence ici.

-Dans ce cas, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te réveiller ! murmura son père.

Il lança un _accio_ et une grande canne noire arriva dans ses mains. Saisissant Sirius par le col, il le plaqua face contre le mur, et ordonna d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique :

-Pose tes mains sur le mur !

Sirius obéit et, fermant les yeux, se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier lorsque le premier coup tomba. Une vingtaine de coups tombèrent avant que le père de Sirius ne l'oblige à le regarder, et demanda :

-Ça t'as suffit ?

-Elle est à qui, cette chambre ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi Kreattur n'a pas le droit de dire à qui elle est ?

Il était trop énervé par tous les rêves qui revenaient en boucle depuis une semaine, trop en colère contre Kreattur pour ressentir un semblant de peur.

-Tu vas te calmer tout de suite, Sirius, murmura son père.

-Réponds-moi d'abord !

Son père le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur et siffla :

-Comment oses-tu me tutoyer, espèce de petit traître à ton sang ?

Le père de Sirius releva sa canne à nouveau.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James ouvrit les yeux, et les referma aussitôt, ébloui par la lumière du réveil. Il ne se souvenait même plus s'être couché la veille, après avoir fini ce qui lui paraissait être son dixième Whiskey. S'étirant, il finit par ouvrir les yeux et allumer la lumière. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il se leva et enfila rapidement un jean, restant torse-nu, avant d'aller ouvrir. Son souffle se figea en voyant Sirius, appuyé contre le mur de la maison, les yeux fermés, le visage couvert de marques de coups. James le laissa rentrer et, le soutenant pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler, l'aida à marcher jusqu'au canapé. Il fit venir d'un _accio_ une potion contre la douleur, et la lui fit avaler.

-Ça va, Sirius ?

Celui-ci acquiesça légèrement, et James reprit :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Tout en parlant, il fit venir une crème cicatrisante qu'il étala doucement sur les blessures de Sirius.

-Mon père...

-Pourquoi ?

-T'expliquerais... Désolé de te déranger... J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me tuer. Et il sait où est mon appart'…

-Tu me déranges pas, répondit James sur un ton évident. Y a pas de soucis, tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James et Sirius arpentaient les couloirs du train, cherchant désespérément un compartiment vide. N'en trouvant aucun, ils se résolurent à entrer dans celui déjà occupé par Lily.

-Excuse-nous, Evans... murmura James. Il te reste de la place ?

-Oui oui, allez y... répondit-elle d'un air absent tout en regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.

Ils s'installèrent, puis James demanda :

-Ça va pas, Evans ?

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? rugit-elle, son agressivité contrastant étrangement avec l'air perdu qu'elle avait trois secondes avant.

-Rien... Juste le fait qu'en trois minutes dans le même compartiment je ne me sois pas encore pris de gifle...

-Si y a que ça pour te faire plaisir ça peut s'arranger ! Fous-moi la paix, Potter !

Se réinstallant plus confortablement contre la banquette, Lily se retourna vers la fenêtre, reprenant un air à la fois absent et totalement perdu. James continua à l'observer pendant un moment. Il était habitué aux sautes d'humeur de la rouquine. Mais il ne savait pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus : son teint pâle, presque maladif, ses cheveux qui donnaient l'impression de ne pas avoir vu de brosse depuis des jours, alors que d'habitude, elle ne sortait jamais de son dortoir sans s'être assurée qu'aucune mèche n'échappait à sa queue de cheval, la maigreur évidente de son visage, ou les cernes effrayantes autour de ses yeux. James hésita un moment avant de se lever et d'aller s'asseoir à coté de Lily. Posant une main sur son épaule, il murmura :

-Lily... S'il te plait, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien je te dis... Laisse-moi, s'il te plait...

Là encore, James fut surpris de ne pas se prendre de gifle. Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas, c'était évident.

-Tu me feras pas croire que tu vas bien.

James aurait juré que Lily était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Se levant brusquement, elle sortit du compartiment en claquant la porte.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James ne revit pas Lily avant le banquet où la seule place libre à la table quand elle arriva était à côté de lui. Il attrapa le plat de frites et, après s'être servi, sachant que Lily les adorait, proposa d'une voix qu'il s'efforça d'être neutre :

-Je te sers ?

-Non merci, j'ai pas faim, répondit seulement la jeune fille.

Elle nageait dans sa robe, alors que James était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la même que l'année dernière. Son visage avait incroyablement maigri, et James était persuadé qu'elle ne devait pas peser plus d'une petite quarantaine de kilos. Ne voulant pas insister, il reposa le plat sur la table. Ce fut le moment que choisit Remus, assis juste en face d'elle, pour lui faire remarquer avec un sourire :

-Si je peux te donner un conseil, Lily, tu aurais un peu plus de crédibilité si ton insigne de préfète-en-chef était accrochée à l'endroit...

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, se contentant de raccrocher correctement son insigne. Elle gardait toujours la tête baissée sur son assiette vide, mais James remarqua que, de temps en temps, son regard se levait une fraction de seconde sur la table des Serpentards avant de se rebaisser. Il essayait de se concentrer sur la conversation avec les autres Maraudeurs, mais ne parvenait pas à oublier Lily, assise à côté de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque les plats disparurent pour faire place au dessert que James se concentra sur la tarte au citron meringuée dans son assiette. Après s'être resservi trois fois et avoir cherché en vain un autre plat qui n'était pas encore vide, il sentit Sirius lui donner un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Celui-ci désigna d'un signe de tête Nott, qui s'était levé de la table des Serpentards suffisamment discrètement pour ne pas être remarqué. Il se faufila jusqu'à leur table, pour atteindre Lily qui le fixait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? chuchota la jeune fille.

-Ce soir, juste après le repas, devant le troisième cachot.

-Je dois raccompagner les premières années.

-Lupin peut très bien s'en occuper. T'as intérêt à être là.

-Sinon quoi ? coupa James d'une voix forte.

Lily se retourna vivement vers lui, encore plus pâle qu'avant.

-Ferme-là, Potter ! cria-t-elle. Et occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde !

Puis elle se retourna vers Nott et répondit :

-OK, à ce soir.

Il retourna à la table des Serpentards, et, avant que James n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Dumbledore se leva pour leur donner ses dernières recommandations. Lorsqu'il conseilla aux élèves de rejoindre leurs dortoirs, Lily se leva et demanda :

-Remus ? Ça te dérange pas de t'en occuper ?

-Non, pas du tout... répondit celui-ci. Les premières années ! Par ici, s'il vous plait ! cria-t-il d'une voix forte.

James fronça les sourcils en regardant Lily s'éclipser avec les premiers élèves qui sortaient. Il murmura un "je te rejoins dans la salle commune" à Sirius, tira sa cape d'invisibilité, et disparut dessous.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre les cachots. Lily était appuyée contre un mur, son visage vide de toute expression. James attendit quelques minutes tout en s'assurant que la cape le recouvrait entièrement. Enfin, il vit Nott arriver. Celui-ci s'avança vers Lily et, sans dire un mot, il passa un bras autour de ses hanches pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrassa.

James resta immobile. Lui-même avait fait passer la moitié des filles de Poudlard dans son lit avant de les refiler sans aucuns scrupules à d'autres mecs... Alors pourquoi sentit-il son cœur se serrer désagréablement en voyant Lily répondre au baiser du Serpentard ?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Sirius rattrapa de justesse le ballon, avant de le reposer par terre et de donner un nouveau coup de pied dedans, en direction d'une jeune fille d'environ 11 ans qui riait aux éclats. Ses cheveux lisses, aussi noirs que les siens volaient derrière elle, accentuant ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique et sa peau mille fois trop pâle. Elle courut vers le ballon, mais ne réussit pas à l'intercepter, et celui-ci roula quelques mètres plus loin. Sirius s'élança pour aller le chercher, mais la fille cria :_

_-Laisse, je vais le chercher !_

_Il courut derrière la fille qui avait déjà parcouru plusieurs mètres en criant :_

_-Non, attends ! Reviens, Shania !_

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut. _Shania_. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait précisément le visage de cette fille. Et il était persuadé que c'était elle, la voix qu'elle avait était exactement la même que celle de la fille qui revenait chaque nuit dans ses rêves.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de rassembler les images de son rêve, mais plus il essayait, plus elles lui échappaient. Il abandonna, se leva, et, une fois dans la salle de bains, plongea la tête sous le robinet d'eau froide. Une fois complètement réveillé, il se doucha, s'habilla, et descendit dans la salle commune. Surpris de ne pas la trouver vide, il s'approcha de Lily, assise dans un fauteuil près du feu.

-Insomniaque ? demanda Sirius en souriant.

-J'sais pas... Pas fatiguée... Et faut que je commence à réviser pour les ASPICS, j'ai rien foutu de l'été...

Sirius éclata de rire :

-Crois-moi Lily, si toi tu ne les as pas, personne ne les as ! Te biles pas pour ça...

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un moment avant qu'ils ne descendent manger. Mais, à peine sortis de la salle commune, ils tombèrent sur tous les Serpentards de leur année. Seul Rogue n'était pas là.

-Tiens ! Evans et Black...

-Foutez le camp, grogna Sirius, trop fatigué pour avoir envie de se prendre la tête dès le matin.

Rodolphus Lestrange s'avança vers eux, et sourit :

-Que d'agressivité, Black… Je voulais juste me permettre de te demander si tu avais reçu l'invitation à mon mariage avec ta cousine ? Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de recevoir ta réponse…

-Tu la connais, ma réponse. J'ai rien à faire à ce mariage.

-Quel dommage… Ton absence ne ferait que renfoncer un peu le couteau dans la plaie… Malgré toute la joie et l'honneur que va inspirer cette union… Au fond, tout le monde se souviendra que ce n'était pas Bellatrix, que j'étais censé épouser.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Attends voir… Tu ne sais pas ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi ?

-C'est la honte du monde sorcier… Et tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne sais pas que j'étais promis à Shania Black avant que celle-ci ne réduise en miettes et pour toujours l'honneur de ta famille ?

* * *

><p>Une petite reviews, s'il vous plait ?<p> 


End file.
